The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
One challenge facing cloud computing and/or other networked computing environments is whether sufficient resources exist for processing a workload. For example, a data center may receive a storage workload request, but be at maximum capacity with its current resources. Currently, cloud computing environments may not be readily resized in a dynamic manner. As such, a current cloud computing environment would have to delay processing of the storage workload request and/or shift the storage workload request to another data center or cloud computing environment altogether.